Under the Summer Rain
by DracoluvsHarry
Summary: Draco and Harry have to find out what's happened to the Phoenix.


A/N: This is my first attempt at a slash fic, let alone actually writing a fic in a long time. so tell me what you think, whether it's worth continuing. AU Harry/Draco. More scifi than fantasy.

"Malfoy."

"What, Potter?"

"Do you see it?"

"No. In fact, I am trying very, very hard to ignore it."

"Hmmhmmm, I'm sure you are." Harry Potter said with a dry chuckle. Draco's knuckles on his staff, normally pale skinned, went even whiter the closer the ships came.

The last thing his friend, Draco Malfoy, wanted was to go on this mission. Someone had to go learn of what the Voldemort was up to, but Draco loathed his ties with the organization. The caravan in the distance, which Draco continued to ignore, was going to take him across the sand desert to where the Voldemort had it's head quarters. His father had been a _close_ friend of their leader, Riddle, and as such Draco was the ideal agent to infiltrate the organization.

Harry understood how his friend felt, but when the Phoenix commanded neither of the agents disobeyed. The only regret Harry had in this happened to be that he wouldn't have more time to say goodbye to Draco. They had received the message from the Phoenix last night. No one knew for certain how long Draco would be gone on this mission.

"Potter..."

Yes, Malfoy?

Draco slowly turned towards him, the blue fabric of his shirt rustling against his skin. The desert wind whipped his long, white blonde hair about his face as he spoke to Harry.

"Will you remember to pay the house elf's wages while I am gone, and do not forget to ward the fire before going to bed at night, and if you leave the portal door open like you did last time I will --" Harry grabbed Draco by his arm, now full out laughing. Draco rarely showed his sentimental, if paranoid, side.

"Draco, when was the last time I did something catastrophic or stupid? No, don't answer. I'll survive without you for a while. Look, here comes the craft for you."

And indeed, the third ship in the line of hover crafts pulled up, the door sliding open.  
"Monsieur Draco?" The bot inside the ship inquired.

"Who else would it be you can of useless bolts?" Draco breathed under his breath. Slowly he walked towards the ship, then turned because Harry still had him by the arm, the dark haired man's grip tightening.

"Potter --" The world slowed as Harry pulled Draco down by his arm, then – kcca-BOOM! – the ship exploded, igniting a chain reaction. All the other ships in the caravan went, one by one. For a moment everything was silent.

"Bloody-- seven hells, what was _that_?" Draco yelled, pushing himself up out of the sand. The force of the explosion had simply sent waves of sand over them, neither were injured. Jumping up, Draco scanned the skies.

Harry, moving slightly slower than Malfoy, spat sand out of his mouth, while wishing he'd stayed in their nice, cozy bed this morning. His senses, which had told him to grab Draco right before the explosion, were tingling again. His leather clad legs still half buried in the sand, he looked up to the sky. Draco spotted it at the same time.

"Snake." Draco said quietly. Harry nodded.

"We have to get out of here, and quick."

Harry and Draco ran across the sand dunes toward Harry's cruiser, keeping low.

The Snake, the Voldemort's leading stealth ship, circled slowly over head.

Safe back at their home, the two agents tried to contact the Phoenix, to no avail. Not only was the agency's head quarters unreachable, all the other agents were unavailable. Finally pulling his head out of the fireplace's communicator, Harry looked over at Draco. He shrugged.

"What does this mean?" Harry pondered aloud. "I feel like we've been abandoned, or..." he trailed off, feeling like a little lost child, all alone in the big wide world.

Draco, on the other hand, who had no such insecurities, and started to pace the room, belying his frustration.

"This makes no sense! The Order was just in contact with us last night! Could the communicators not be working?" Draco continued to circle the room. Times like this usually Harry would say something to lessen the tension Draco felt, but Harry seemed to be having issued of his own. Draco, just realizing that, looked over at Harry. The other man was sitting on Draco's antique red plush wing back chair, hands clasps, elbows resting on his knees. Draco sighed mentally. Ever since Harry's mentor, Sirius, had died, Harry had been insecure, though he rarely showed it to anyone, even Draco. Considering his parents had both died when he was a baby, and Sirius had been their best friend, Harry now had no one left in the world. No one except Draco and the Phoenix, the Phoenix being the organization Harry's parents and Sirius had worked for. Now, Harry and Draco both worked for the organization. But, considering the order was out of contact, Draco felt it his duty to remind Harry that he wasn't entirely alone. Walking being the chair, Draco began to massage Harry's shoulders.

"For Christ's sake, Potter, stop sulking." Draco had never been great in the comfort department. Draco continued to kneed out the kinks in his lover's shoulder, slowly moving as low as the wing back would allow him to go.

Harry, while comforted by the touch, leaned away from Malfoy's hands.

"Draco, this is no time -- " Harry stopped, because Malfoy, the bastard, (Harry growled that at him)started to play with his earrings in his left ear. Draco simply chuckled, walking around to the front of the chair.

"I think, my boytoy, we should continue this conversation in bed." Pulling Harry by his piercing he lead his lover towards the bedroom.


End file.
